


Discoveries

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's Leo Seaborn's birthday





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

* * *

**Saturday Dec. 10th, 2020**

_Leo Seaborn's POV_

Today was my birthday, but I think its going to go down as my worst birthday on record. I didn't plan it that way. Today was supposed to be a great day, but somehow, this fell apart and I was slapped with something I never expected. It all happened this morning.

* * *

**That Morning**

"Leo get out of bed! Breakfast is ready!" my little sister Melanie yells. Melanie is only eleven. Mom said during labor with me that she wasn't having any more kids, but three years later she had my brother John and three years after the Mel came along.

"Well hurry up sleepy head! Dad is going to take you to register to vote this morning," Mel yells through my door. Today is my eighteenth birthday and that is one of the reasons its going to be great. The other reason is something that is going to happen tonight, but I'll tell you about that later. I jump out of bed and pull on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and head downstairs.

"I don't know how its possible, but I swear, you get more handsome every time I see you," my Grandma Emily says when I get to the bottom of the stairs. My dad picked her up from the airport this morning so she could come visit us. Everyone always says I'm the spitting image of my father.

"Mom! I'm leaving to play basketball with Andy!" my brother John shouts.

"Stay out of trouble," my mother warns as John heads over to the Lyman house a few doors down. Those two have been known to get into a lot of mischief together and have caused more than a few headaches. As soon as the door closes the phone rings.

"Leo, grab the phone!" my sister shouts from the living room. I walk over and pick it up. It seems like the phone is always ringing in our house.

"Seaborn residence," I say as I pick it up.

"This is CNN calling to confirm Senator Seaborn's noon interview with us," the caller says.

"Hold on just a moment," I say. "MOM! CNN is calling for you to confirm your interview at noon."

"Tell them I'll be there," my mother shouts from her room.

"She'll be there," I tell the caller before hanging up. My mom was elected to the House the year Grandpa Jed left office. She was voted in as Majority Leader two years ago with the Republican Party decided they needed someone who could get along with the Democratic White House and work out compromise bills.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Thanks for doing that," my mother says as she descends the stairs. "Happy eighteenth birthday!" she says as she gives me hug.

"Thanks mom," I say.

"Wow, you look beautiful today sweetheart," my dad tells mom as he enters the room and gives mom a brief kiss. "Ready to go register?" he asks me.

"Yep."

"Which party are you registering with? my grandma asks.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told my parents and everyone else, you'll just have to wait and see," I say with a grin. I know which one it will be, but I'm not saying just yet.

"Well, let's go because I have a Cabinet meeting at noon," my dad says. 

* * *

 

So my morning went well. My father didn't even take it too hard that I registered with the Republican Party. I think he kind of saw it coming by the political debate Joanna, or Jo as those closest to her call her, and I get in. The fact that John is definitely going to be a Democrat helped soften the blow. Getting a call from Grandpa Jed just to say Happy Birthday is enough to make anyone feel special even if he did regale me with birthday trivia like what was going on in the news the day I was born. It was this evening when things began to fall apart. 

* * *

 

Tonight is our high school's Christmas Dance, or to be politically correct, the Winter Holiday Dance. I'm going with Kelly, the prettiest girls in school, and I have a hotel room key in my pocket. Jo likes to call me a playboy, and I guess there is some truth in that. I matured early and had sex for the first time when I was sixteen. I've dated lots of girls and slept with more than a few. I don't know what it is, but most girls don't hold my interest very long. Kelly is different though. I've been dating her for two months now. Jo hates her though and I'm not sure why. Several times though, I've seen her make fun of Kelly and her slightly ditzy personality.

"LEO! Your limo is here," my father calls. I run down the stairs and grab the corsage and head out the door. I take the limo a few doors down to the Lyman house to pick up Noah since he and I are going to pick up our girlfriends up together. I jog up the path and walk right in the door. I've never had to ring the doorbell at their home.

"NOAH! Come on! We're late," I holler just inside the door.

"Happy Birthday Leo!" Donna calls as she enters the room with Josh who shakes my hand.

"Thanks Aunt Donna. Thanks Uncle Josh," I say.

"So which party did you register with?" Uncle Josh asks.

"You're not going to like it Senator," I tell him. Oddly enough, my mother's opposition in the Senate is my Uncle Josh, otherwise known as Josh Lyman, Senate Minority Leader, but they have managed to keep things civil on the floor and keep business out of their personal lives so they have remained good friends.

"So you registered Republican," Noah says as he strides into the room, and stands in front of his mother so she can fix his tie.

"And what are you registering as next month young man?" Josh asks his son.

"No hints dad," Noah says.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"I am, but we need to wait for Jo," Noah says.

"For Jo?" I ask. Jo never goes to dances. To baseball games yes, political events of course, but dances never. I mean at political fundraisers, I have no problem dragging her out onto the dance floor, but she just never goes to school dances. Mainly because Jo doesn't date.

"Yeah, she's going with Brandon. They are going to ride with us. Didn't she tell you?" Noah asks.

"No, she didn't mention it," which is odd because Jo tells me everything. I try to adjust to the idea of Jo going on a date, but its really hard. Jo was always my favorite playmate along with Noah. We grew up together. The Seaborn and Lyman children shared a nanny while our parents helped run the country. Few days passed when we didn't see each other. Jo was always right there with Noah and I in everything from making mischief to playing little league. I just always think of her as one of the guys so its hard for me to try to think of her as a girl now.

"Noah, you watch this Brandon and don't let him do anything that I might deem in appropriate to your baby sister," Josh says.

"Dad, seriously, I'm like one minute older than she is," Noah says.

"Since your mother is forbidding me from going with you tonight, it is your job to keep the gomer at arms length and I'm serious. If I find out that he so much as looked at her in a way that would displease me, you can kiss your car goodbye," Josh says in a serious tone. Come to think of it, this might be part of the reason Jo hasn't dated before.

"JO!! Come on!! Hurry up!!" I shout. I wonder what is taking her so long. Jo is always ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Keep your pants on Leo! I'll be down in a minute. I just need to finish my lipstick," Jo yells back. Now this is another new thing. Jo doesn't wear makeup. She's one of the only girls I know that is comfortable being natural. With the exception of political events when she wears suits, Jo is always in jeans and a T-shirt, usually a Mets one or a DNC one. I run my hand through my hair which is a habit my mom swears I picked up from Josh as I hope that Kelly won't be too mad that I'm going to be late. I watch about five minutes tick by before hollering "JO! Come on! Let's go!"

"I'm ready," she says as she steps out of her room on the second floor and begins to walk down the stairs. My jaw falls almost to the floor when I see her. She puts all the other girls I'vre known to shame. Her long blond hair is piled on her head with soft curls hanging down. She had this red dress on that I can't even describe. It reveals curves that I didn't even know she had. It has a low neck line and an even lower back. I try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, but it doesn't work. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and does a little turn. As hard as it was for me to think of her as a girl a minute ago, I am fully aware of the fact now. Noah lets out a low whistle.

"Thank you Noah," Jo says as she gives him an unbelievable smile that shows her trademark Lyman dimples. "Nothing to say Leo?" Jo asks me, looking a little nervous. I don't think she knows how good she looks or the effect its having on me. I stamper a little and hold the corsage out to her. She gives a little laugh before saying "Isn't that supposed to be for Kelly?" Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about her for a minute. I quickly pull it back as Jo gives me an odd look.

"What are you wearing?" Josh asks his daughter.

"Its called a dress daddy. I thought it was quite festive. Don't you like it?" Jo asks her father.

"I'd like it a lot better if there was more to it," Josh replies.

"Oh Josh relax. I've worn much more skimpy dresses than that. You look beautiful sweetheart. Don't let your grumpy father spoil your mood," Donna says. "You guys have a good night."

"Home by midnight!" Josh says. Noah is usually allowed to stay out as late as he wants, so this has to be because Jo is going.

"DAD!" Jo and Noah both protest.

"Ignore him. Home by 2. Tell Megan hello for us," Donna says as she covers her husbands mouth so he can't protest as the three of us hurry out the door. 

* * *

 

_Jo's POV:_

I hate Kelly. I'm sorry, but the girl is just an idiot. I honestly don't know what Leo sees in her beyond a great body. I frown thinking about her body. Its really not fair. She's got the figure every girl wants. She is rail thin with a perfect tan that I'm sure she got at a tanning bed since it is impossible to get a real on in DC in December. And don't even say its because of that crush I had on Leo for a while. I'm over that, really I am. That was just a childish thing and he'll never look at me that way, although I can't quiet decide what that look he gave me at the house meant. Anyway, I'm not the type of girl he chases and I'm fine with that. Leo and I are just friends, and that's the way its meant to be.

"Want to dance?" Brandon asks me. I smile at him and nod. He really is a sweet guy. He brought me roses, told me how beautiful I looked, and has been attentive all night. He even laughed when I did my impression of Kelly for him. Plus, Brandon is cute, I mean, he's no Leo Seaborn, but he's cute.

He leads me to the dance floor and wraps his arms around me. This feels a little odd because the only guys I've danced with before we sons of my father's friends who were too scared to get close because of my father's watchful eye. Its not bad, just a little weird. I lay my head on his chest as he pulls me closer and try to get used to. 

* * *

 

_Leo's POV_

I'm trying to concentrate on dancing with Kelly, but my eye keeps being drawn to Jo who is dancing with Brandon. Okay, he needs to back off because he is getting to close. I don't know what he's thinking holding Jo like that, but she's not ready for it, its too much too fast. I mean look at her, she's got her eyes close because its so bad.

"Kelly, I have to go talk to Jo for a minute. I'll be back soon," I say as I disentangle myself from her and walk over to Jo and Brandon.

"May I cut in?" I ask. Brandon looks to Jo who nods. Brandon tells her he'll meet her at the table in a few minutes. I take Jo in my arms and begin swaying to the music.

"Is he bothering you?" I ask Jo.

"No Leo. Gees, you and my father need to realize I'm not a baby anymore. He's not bothering me and even if he was, I can handle myself," Jo insists.

"Jo, I'm just warning you. He might not be as innocent as you are. You might not be looking for the same thing," I say. I swear, if he's thinking something bad, I'll deck him.

"Oh, like what you're thinking a good deal of the time? There is a key in your pocket, isn't there?" Jo asks. I don't answer and Jo continues. "I thought so. Don't you get that holier than thou attitude with me Leo Seaborn.

"Jo, I'm sorry, its just that the way you look tonight, well you're going to give guys ideas," I say. You're giving me ideas that I can seem to shake. God, this need to stop. Gees, she's my best friend and I really shouldn't be having these thoughts about her.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but like I said, I'll be fine. I've already got Noah looking out for me, I don't need you doing that too," Jo says as she lays her head down on my should as we dance to the slow song. I inhale the scent of her hair and then shake my head to try to get these feelings to leave.

* * *

_Jo's POV_ I sway to the music with my eyes closed thinking how nice this feels. I become a little bold and reach my hands up to run them through his hair when I remember that it is Leo that I'm dancing with and not Brandon who I came with. I quickly pull my hands down chanting Brandon's name silently in my head.

"You better get back to Kelly before she forgets where she is and what she's doing here," I tell Leo. Okay, mom would tell me I'm being snarky, but really, I can't help it.

"She's not that dumb," Leo says defensively.

"Leo, she's in my history class. She thinks World War II was the one we fought to free the slaves," I say with a roll of my eyes. Yeah, she is that dumb so I just don't see why you're dating her.

"Have a good night Jo," Leo says as he walks away.

"You too," I respond as I wonder why it hurts so much to see him with her when I know that I've over him.

"Having a good time," Brandon asks as he walks up behind me.

"I am now," I say as I slide my hand in his and smile, putting on what CJ calls my politician's face so that no one can read my feelings. 

* * *

 

_Leo's POV_ "What are you thinking about?" I ask as I walk up behind Kelly and slide my arms around her waist.

"Leo, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back," Kelly says.

"I'm all yours for the rest of the night," I respond.

"Good, because I was thinking about whether you got a room," Kelly says with a smile.

"That I did," I reply.

"What do you think about getting out of here?" she says suggestively. I take her hand and lead the way thinking that this will get Jo out of my head once and for all. 

* * *

 

_Jo's POV:_

Brandon was a perfect gentleman all night long. Like I said, he is really just an all around nice guy. He walks me up to my front door and then stands there with his hands in his pockets like he is trying to decide what to do.

"You should know that there is a 99% chance that my father, the most over protective man in the world, is standing right behind the door looking through the peephole," I inform him.

"Ah, a nice way of telling me I shouldn't kiss you," Brandon says as he takes a step back.

"No, a nice way of informing you that when you kiss me, its not a kiss that will make my father want to hurt you," I say as I grab his jacket and pull him back that step.

"Thanks for the warning," he says with a grin.

"Your welcome," I say right before his lips land on mine is a very soft kiss that only lasts a few seconds.

"I'd like to take you out again sometime," Brandon says.

"I'd like that too," I say before going into my house to fin my father just inside the door as I predicted.

"He kissed you on the first date!" my father says.

"And how many girls did you kiss on the first date daddy?" I ask.

"That's not what we're talking about here Joanna. We're talking about my little girl," dad says.

"All those girls you kissed we someone else's little girl too," I reply causing my mother to laugh at him.

"See, she inherited your debate skills and now even you can't win an argument with her," my mom tells my dad. "Well argued sweetie," mom tells me.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I announce.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

_Jo's POV_

Damn it! I had this great date with Brandon last night and who did I dream about? Leo Seaborn. What the hell is wrong with me?? That's it. That is absolutely the last time that I'm going to do that! I'm over him and he never even had those feeling for me. I will forcibly remove him from my mind. I don't think of him like that. I don't want him like that. Besides, its Kelly that he wants like that. Leo is my friend, my debate partner, the one I go to for advise, and the one I banter with, not the one I kiss. I just wish someone would tell my subconscious that so he would get out of my dreams.

* * *

 Leo's POV

Damn it! Last night was the worst. I had the girl who up until last night I thought was the most beautiful girl in school ready and eager to go to bed with me and stupid Jo kept invading my thought. Jo whispering to me that Kelly was a ditzy. Jo reminding me of what I'd like to conveniently forget. Jo reminding me that I'm being the kind of guy I warned her again. Then came the images of her. Jo spinning around in that little red dress. I couldn't concentrate on Kelly and ended up embarrassing myself by telling her I didn't think the time was right for us yet. She gave me the oddest look when I told her that I was going to take her home. I have a feeling that the story will be all over school by Monday. And what I can't figure out is why the hell I can't get Jo out of my head. I even dreamed about her last night. I shouldn't be doing that. Get your act together Seaborn! You can't date your friend! I don't have a good track record with women. I suck at dating and relationship. I can't put Jo though that, and I refuse to risk losing my best friend. She's a friend, that's all she is or can ever be to me. Just please make the dreams stop because those are going to make it harder to stick to the just friends plan.


End file.
